


Nothing Good Happens After Midnight

by KittyBandit



Series: RarePair Week 2019 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Link needed a distraction from his boring, monotonous life. And Tyki was anything but boring.





	Nothing Good Happens After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For RarePair Week 2019 Day 5 – The Hermit   
Prompts used: Loneliness, lost your way
> 
> And here it is, the last of my fics for RarePair Week! Enjoy some (mostly) plotless smut with super awkward Link and ridiculously sexy Tyki.

Link sat back in the driver’s seat, his car idling low as snow collected on the windshield. He’d been staring at the glowing screen of his phone for twenty minutes, thumb hovering over the name in his contact list.

_This is stupid_, he told himself, glancing up at the apartment building he’d parked in front of. He was tired—exhausted, really—and he should have gone home after work like every other night to get some rest. He had that big meeting tomorrow afternoon and he still needed time to finish his presentation. Just the thought of having to go back to his desk and hunch over his computer made his muscles tense and his neck ache. He sighed, the sound lost among the harsh hiss of the car heater.

He looked back to his phone, the screen still glowing unnaturally in the dark. Swallowing down the nervous knot in his stomach, he brushed back heavy blond bangs from his eyes and pressed _Call_. “Just for a few minutes,” he told himself, bringing the phone to his ear. He waited for an answer, the rhythmic buzz sending his heart thudding in his chest.

Finally, the ringing cut short and a delighted hum echoed on the other end of the line. _“Howard Link,”_ the voice answered, rich and mellow like mulled wine. _“To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”_

Link licked his lips, the blood hammering in his eardrums and leaving him dizzy, though he couldn’t tell if it was from his nerves or lack of sleep—probably both. “Tyki,” he began, his voice more confident than he felt. He brushed a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, closing his eyes as he spoke. “Are you busy?”

Tyki replied with ease, his tone as calm and cool. _“For you, I can make time. What do you need?”_

Link bit his lip and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. What did he need, indeed? He still didn’t know why he’d come to Tyki’s place. It was the middle of the week and late at night, when he should be sleeping, or at least preparing for tomorrow. But instead of driving home, he’d taken a detour right to Tyki’s apartment complex, without a plan. This wasn’t like him.

But that was the point, wasn’t it?

“I just wanted…” Link trailed off, trying to find the right words to articulate the feelings welling up in his chest—that burning, almost numbing pain that had settled in his sternum and refused to leave him be for the better part of two weeks. He needed something to ease it, something that would loosen his tense muscles and unclench his jaw. Something to make him forget.

As he continued to grope for the right words, Tyki chuckled. _“Just come over. We can talk when you get here.”_

Before Link could reply, Tyki had ended the call. He stared down at the screen, a sigh passing through his lips before he tucked the phone into his coat pocket and shut off the car. No turning back now.

After slipping out of his car and locking it, he ambled around the heavy snowbanks towards the apartment. He’d been to Tyki’s place two times before—the first for a party Allen had spent nearly a week persuading him attend, and the second...

Well, the second time Tyki had invited him over, alone.

He passed the threshold and headed for the elevator, hitting the number three on the wall. As the doors closed, he felt the weight of his actions heavy on his shoulders, a nervous hum in his excited blood. He shouldn’t be here, calling on a man he barely knew for a month. But his shitty day and the persistent headache he’d had since it’d begun had swayed his judgment. It made him want to do unwise things, reckless things, just to ease the pain of his dull and static life. Even a straight-laced office drone such as himself needed to shake the boring monotony once in a while and Tyki was anything but boring.

The elevator dinged as it reached the third floor and Link took a right down the hallway until he reached apartment 306. He stared at the numbers on the door, heart still skipping in his chest like a kid entering a candy store. Raising his fist, he knocked—firm, yet polite—and waited. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, the sound of deadbolts being unlocked, and then the door opened, leaving Link with the view he’d been thinking about for weeks since their last meeting.

Tyki grinned and leaned against the door frame. “That was quicker than I expected.”

A blush broke out high on Link’s cheekbones as he avoided Tyki’s golden gaze. “I…wasn’t far from your place.”

“Mm,” Tyki hummed, regarding Link with that same cool composure he always had. “Come in. I was just about to uncork a bottle of wine.” He turned away, leaving Link to close the door after himself, and headed back to the kitchen island.

Tyki’s apartment was small, but classy. The kitchen and living room were one space, the tiled area for the kitchen raised and divided from the living room by the large island. A white couch with overstuffed cushions occupied the main living space, along with a few other pieces of furniture—tables and chairs. The hallway to the right led to the bath and bedroom and the far wall had a large picture window overlooking the front street. The entire apartment reeked of modern, minimalist lifestyle, straight out of a fashion magazine. Link still didn’t know how Tyki afforded it.

His nervous energy tripled as he entered the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He unzipped his winter coat, hanging it on the hooks near the door, and slipped out of his shoes before joining Tyki at the kitchen island. Stools lined the outer side and he took one, hesitantly sitting down in time to watch Tyki pour the wine.

“Here,” Tyki said, sliding one of the drinks towards him, the pink liquid clinging to the sides of the glass.

“I—I shouldn’t drink. I have to work tomorrow.” Link stared down at the wine, his heart still thumping too fast in his chest.

“Now, you wouldn’t make me drink by myself, would you?” Tyki asked, not hesitating to drink from his own glass. “Besides, you seem like you could use a drink. And it’s just wine. One glass won’t get you drunk.”

He let out a soft breath through his nose, hoping Tyki wouldn’t notice his nervousness as he took the glass in hand and sipped. The sweet, fruity taste surprised him. “This is sweeter than last time.”

Tyki leaned forward, resting his elbows on the black and white flecked marble as he watched Link drink. “I got it for you. You said the red was too bitter last time. Thought you might appreciate the blush instead.”

“Thank you.” Link tried to hide his blush behind the rim of the glass, taking another tentative sip. It tasted delicious, nothing like the red and white wines he’d tried in the past. “But you didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

“For you, it was a pleasure.” Tyki sipped from his glass again before setting it aside. His gaze landed on Link, interest in his golden eyes. “Now, tell me. What brings you to my place so late at night?”

Link had been wondering the same thing, turning the question over in his mind until his thoughts were as mixed up as a bag of jelly beans. Work had been awful, but it was awful everyday—no surprise in that. He was used to the grind, the demanding work. At first he’d thought he wanted to unwind, do something to take the edge off the constant barrage of stress he’d been under for weeks now. Normally, he would’ve called Allen, as his friend was always up for hanging out, but he was out of town until Sunday. So he called the only other person he knew would be up for a random visit late at night.

Only, that wasn’t what this was at all…

“Work was rough today,” he said after the silence between them stretched out too long for comfort. “I needed a distraction.”

“Mm, I’m good at distractions.”

Link took another sip of the wine, the sweet liquid doing little to help him ignore the hungry way Tyki was staring at him from across the counter. His toes curled against the lower bar of the stool as he adjusted himself on the seat. Tyki’s gaze never wavered from Link and it left him itchy, too hot for his own skin. Why did he have to look at him like that? Like he was scrumptious little dessert?

“Yes, you are,” Link replied, not thinking on his comment until the words left his mouth. He flushed, fixing his gaze on the countertop between them. He didn’t need to look to know Tyki was grinning, too brilliant and too handsome to be real.

Tyki chuckled, fingers curled around his glass. “Glad to know you agree.” He straightened his back and grabbed the bottle of wine. “Let’s move to the couch. It’s more comfortable.”

He watched as Tyki walked around the kitchen island and into the living area, his bare feet silent on the carpeted floors. Link slipped off the stool, obediently following after him.

Sitting in the middle of the couch, Tyki sighed before taking another long, drawn out sip from his wine glass, nearly draining it. Link sat on the end, back ramrod straight and feet perfectly flat on the floor as he held his wine glass carefully to keep from spilling. Even as he sank into the plush cushions, Link felt uncomfortable—like he wasn’t supposed to be there, like he didn’t belong.

Tyki placed his glass on the coffee table, then turned to Link, one arm casually draped over the back of the couch. He brushed his fingers against Link’s shoulder and though the touch was little more than a light caress, it sent heat through Link’s body.

“Relax,” he said, leaning back into the plush cushions. “You’re too tense.” To demonstrate his point, he rested his free hand over Link’s and loosened his fingers from the fabric of his pants. Link hadn’t realized he’d been clenching his hand over his leg like that. His fingers looked like a claw before he forced them into a more natural position.

Taking a breath, Link tried to loosen his stiff posture, but his rigid demeanor never seemed to disappear. “Sorry,” he mumbled, taking another sip from his glass in the hopes that the alcohol might soothe the unease heavy in his chest. Tyki’s hand was still over his, warm and heavy.

Tyki’s eyes slid up and down Link’s form, head tilted to the side as if deep in thought. “I’m surprised you’re here.”

The comment took Link off guard, so out of place. “Why is that?” He stared down at his glass, still half full of wine.

He pulled his hand away from Link’s, leaning back enough to give the blond room to breathe. There was a pause, an uncertainty that felt altogether un-Tyki-like, not that Link could call himself an expert. He’d only known the man a few weeks. “Figured I’d scared you off, considering how you left last time.”

“Oh,” was all Link could say, pathetic as it was. He recalled their last meeting, alone like they were now in Tyki’s loft. He’d returned, expecting to retrieve the sweater he’s left at the party. Instead, he’d found himself on his back with Tyki’s tongue down his throat. He knew the only reason they didn’t get any further was because they’d been interrupted by Tyki’s phone ringing incessantly. While he’d been distracted by the call, Link discreetly made his exit.

He supposed making out with someone for ten minutes, ditching without a word, and refusing to contact them for almost two weeks sent a mixed message. Link cleared his throat, eyebrows pinched as he realized how rude he’d been. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to—I, uh…”

Before he could stumble over more words, Tyki waved off the explanation. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I could see you again.”

Link flushed at the comment, his eyes still trained away from Tyki’s gaze. He knew if he dared to look too long, he’d fall into those golden pools and never resurface. He took another sip of wine, the sweetness pleasant on his tongue, then set the glass on the table. He thought over his next words carefully, ignoring the sizzling heat creeping along his neck and coloring the tips of his ears. “For the record, you didn’t scare me away,” he said, body stiff as he spoke. “I was simply… surprised.”

Tyki hummed, watching Link with a careful gaze as he leaned back against the cushions. He still had one arm draped behind the blond, close enough that Link felt the heat radiating off him. “Oh?” he replied, his tone a mockery of Link’s earlier response, a smirk playing on his lips.

Link fought down the urge to fidget anxiously. “If…” he began, silently begging his heart to stop racing. “If I had been scared away, I wouldn’t have come back here tonight.”

“Mm,” Tyki mumbled, leaning in closer until his breath warmed over the exposed skin on Link’s neck. “And why exactly did you come back?”

The question dredged up memories of their last encounter—a warm mouth on Link’s neck and lips, hands sliding along his hips and ass, and that stiff heat building between his legs. A shiver ran up his spine as he recalled the heated touches they shared on the couch they occupied now. Link swallowed, throat tight and mouth dry. He tilted his head back towards Tyki, still too nervous to meet his gaze. “I wanted...” he began, the words fumbling on his tongue as he struggled to find a tactful way to express himself. “I wanted to continue where we’d left off.”

The admission set his cheeks ablaze, a fresh coat of red flushing his face and neck. He couldn’t believe he’d said that.

The smile that spread across Tyki’s lips reminded Link of a cat’s, sly and predatory. His fingers curled at the back of Link’s neck, teasing the fine hair under his tight braid. “Mm,” he mumbled, leaning in closer. “I think I can help you with that.”

Link parted his lips and took a breath to speak, but found his mouth full of Tyki’s tongue instead.

Closing his eyes, Link let out the softest whimper as Tyki invaded his mouth. The stiffness in his muscles eased, body going limp against the cushions. Heat flooded his cheeks as they kissed and Link’s mind went blissfully blank, struggling to keep up with what was happening. Tyki’s hand curled around the back of his neck, possessive as he devoured his lips in a slow, deep kiss. Link had never felt such intensity in such a small action—it reminded him of looking out at the ocean, seeing only a fraction of what was just under the surface. He had no idea what Tyki hid inside him, or how deep the murky water went. Though his instincts told him to leave, to avoid the unknown depths, Link couldn’t look away. He wanted to dive in and drown in the waters that were Tyki Mikk.

They shifted on the cushions and Link’s back bent over the arm of the couch. With his eyes closed, he felt Tyki settle between his legs, their hips aligned and his cock brushing against Link’s through the fabric of their pants. Link couldn’t stifle a moan at the contact, already fully hard after their feverish kisses. He rutted up into Tyki’s hips, some dark desire in the back of his mind begging for more contact, for a rougher touch. It was only after Tyki’s breath hitched in response did he realize how lustful and forward his actions were.

Link broke their kiss off with gasp for air. “Oh, God—I’m sorry, I just—”

“Don’t apologize,” Tyki replied, out of breath. He met Link’s gaze, lips touched with the hint of a smirk. “Do it again.”

Embarrassment flooding his cheeks, Link rocked his hips up into Tyki’s once more. The motion was just as satisfying as before and he was surprised to hear Tyki moan in tandem with him, meeting his thrust halfway. He was painfully aroused, cock stiff and trapped behind the rough fabric of his pants, and if the stiffness he felt pressing into his hip was any indication, Tyki was not faring much better. He groaned as he strained against the confines of his pants, never feeling so desperate to get out of them before that moment.

As if reading his thoughts, Tyki slid a hand down between them, popping open the button of Link’s pants and sliding his hand inside. Another lustful moan poured from Link’s lips. He closed his eyes as his neck craned back against the arm of the couch, Tyki’s fingers teasing him through his boxers. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up in to the contact, rubbing himself against Tyki’s large, warm hand. They hadn’t gotten this far last time and his heart thudded rapidly against his chest, hungry for more.

Unabashed, Tyki grinned down at him, his palm still grinding against Link’s stiff cock. “You sound good like this.”

Link didn’t know how to reply, but before he could dwell on the comment, Tyki’s fingers brushed over the tip of his dick, the fabric pressing against his slit already soaked with precum. Another needy noise erupted from his throat and Link hated how desperate he sounded. He’d never been one to make a lot of noise before, but with Tyki, he couldn’t seem to control his voice—he couldn’t control a lot of things around the man.

Tyki continued to play with the wet fabric of Link’s underwear, smearing the precum around and tilting his head as Link failed to smother his blissed out cries. He slowed his movements, eyeing Link for a moment. Leaning in, he licked along Link’s neck, tongue dragging lazily over the flushed skin. “We can continue this in the bedroom, if you’d like.”

“I—” Link whined again as Tyki teased him, his response cut short as his thoughts jumbled into an incoherent mess. He knew he shouldn’t let this go any further, but Tyki’s hand on his dick had him hesitating.

There was supposed to be conversation, dating, _a proper courtship,_ before Link even thought about sex with someone. As it stood, they barely knew each other. It wasn’t how Link _did these things_. He wasn’t supposed to fuck someone just because they kissed like the devil.

But the devil was handsome and his kisses shook loose any ounce of sense still left in Link’s head. He may have known better than to jump into bed with Tyki, but his body had other plans. “Y-Yes. I want to.”

Pleased with the answer, Tyki pulled back and helped Link to his feet. As his hand slipped away from Link’s dick, Link grabbed the waistband of his pants to keep them from falling down. The space between them helped to cool Link’s flushed and sweaty skin, but it did little to alleviate the hunger still stirring in his stomach.

Tyki brushed some of the mussed hair from Link’s face, fingers curling along his jaw. Link swallowed, expecting another kiss or fiery touch, but instead Tyki took him by the hand and led him down to the bedroom.

Link gripped the waistband of his pants, barely keeping them up as they slipped into the dark bedroom at the end of the hallway. Tyki didn’t bother to turn the lights on and the only illumination came from the streetlights just outside the window. He could make out a large bed and plush carpeting under his feet as he hesitantly followed after Tyki, but the rest of the room was only dark blobs against the wall.

A tug on his wrist jolted Link from his wandering thoughts. He looked up in time to meet Tyki’s golden eyes as they stopped just next to the bed. He’d expected Tyki to continue where they’d left off, jumping into bed to ravish each other with heavy kisses and indecent touches, but instead he tilted Link’s up, his gaze unwavering. Tyki’s fingers caressed Link’s skin like it were the most delicate of silk, a soft smile on his lips.

“You are exquisite,” he whispered, warm breath on Link’s face.

Link flushed at the odd compliment. He took a breath, lips parted to speak, but Tyki stole his words with another kiss. Link let out a soft, surprised noise as Tyki’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Resting a hand against Tyki’s hip, they continued to kiss deeply, bodies flush together. Heat pooled low in Link’s belly, a soft whine mulling in the back of his throat. He let go of his pants, the fabric barely clinging to his hips as he smoothed both hands around Tyki’s waist, settling them against the small of his back. The reaction spurred Tyki further, his hands sliding back to cup Link’s backside and squeeze with a firm grip.

His knees went weak at the touch.

Tyki nudged him back gently and Link followed without thought, still dizzy from the feeling of Tyki’s lips against his own and his hands on Link’s ass. When the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he lost his balance and fell into the bed. He looked up, watching Tyki as he chased after, crawling into bed and hovering over Link with a hungry look in his eyes.

Their lips had only parted for a second before Tyki devoured them again, sliding himself between Link’s thighs and lining up their bodies. His weight pressed Link back into the mattress, heat radiating off his skin. He couldn’t help but squirm under him as they kissed, his hips grinding up against Tyki’s, desperate and insistent.

Tyki’s hard length pressed against his, their two cocks rubbing together through the thin fabric of their pants with each shift of their hips. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been so aroused, so eager for someone else’s touch. He was so consumed in his lustful thoughts that he didn’t realize Tyki had stopped kissing him until he felt the sharp nip on his neck. He gasped, eyes squeezed tight as amorous lips kissed and sucked down his throat. As Tyki worked on an impressively dark bruise at the crook of Link’s neck, he slipped his hand into his pants, as he had when they’d been on the couch earlier. However, instead of keeping that thin layer of fabric between his hand and Link’s dick, Tyki pushed past the elastic of Link’s underwear and curled his fingers around his cock.

The heat from his hand sent a shiver up Link’s spine, body shuddering under the sensual touches. Link buried his face in the crook of Tyki’s neck as he crooned—the wanton, debase sounds slipping past his lips like a bitch in heat. He hated how needy and desperate he sounded, but Tyki’s hand was too perfect on his dick to stifle the embarrassing sounds spilling off his tongue.

Humming softly, Tyki sat up and worked each of the buttons open on Link’s shirt. He pulled it with deft fingers, a lopsided grin gracing his features as more of Link’s flesh was revealed. Link struggled to lift himself off the bed to help, too impatient to watch and wait as Tyki worked his clothes off. It was hard enough to keep still as Tyki’s fingers brushed against his skin, leaving trails of heat with each touch.

Tyki peeled Link’s shirt from his torso, tossing it to the floor with a flick of his wrist. Still dizzy from the heady kisses, Link planted his palms on the mattress to keep from falling backwards. He’d been stripped from the waist up, his pants already undone and cock half out from Tyki’s earlier teasing. Licking his lips, Tyki curled his fingers into the edge of Link’s underwear and loose pants, dragging them down his supple thighs and off his legs.

Naked and flushed from head to toe, Link watched his remaining clothes join the rest on the floor. He felt Tyki’s eyes on him, hungry gaze taking in each inch of his body. Link shivered, goosebumps raising along his skin and nipples perked. He couldn’t tell if the reaction was from the chill in the air or the anticipation of what was to come.

Tyki shucked off his own shirt and loosened his pants, removing the stifling clothing and pitching it over the side of the bed to join Link’s. With nothing between them, Link swallowed down his nervousness, a slight tremble running through his limbs as Tyki leaned in closer and captured one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking gently.

Link gasped, arching his back as precum beaded along his slit. It smeared over Tyki’s skin as his cock rubbed against his stomach. At each loss of control, Link expected him to push away, to berate him for being too earnest, too demanding, too needy. But Tyki ate it up like the sweetest chocolate, his own impure noises mingling with Link’s as he pushed them further.

With slow, languid movements, Tyki kissed his way down Link’s stomach. He licked and nipped at taut flesh, hands sliding down the blond’s sides and caressing every inch of skin he could reach. As he moved lower, his chin bumped up against Link’s excited shaft, a drop of precum sliding along his cheek.

Link groaned, half embarrassed and half excited. He laid an arm over his russet eyes, trying to keep from falling apart in front of Tyki. However, he hadn’t expected Tyki’s amused chuckle, or the delicious, wet heat as he devoured Link’s cock in one go.

A desperate whine erupted from Link’s throat, filling the bedroom with the wanton noise. He tossed his head against the pillow and gripped at the bedding under him as Tyki sucked him off. Unable to hold back against the perfect warmth, he thrust his hips up into it, begging for more. Tyki groaned at Link’s insistence and smoothed his tongue over the underside of his dick, slow and steady.

“Oh, God,” Link whispered, dark eyes cracking open to stare up at the ceiling. Tyki’s mouth felt like Heaven as he bobbed up and down, tongue and lips sliding over his cock like an obscene popsicle. Eyelids fluttering, he felt the pressure build in his stomach, the tightening of his muscles as heat pooled low in his abdomen. Tyki continued to work over him, slow and steady, his mouth a sauna of sex and lust.

His breath hitched, the euphoric tightness in his guts drawing him closer to completion. He felt it build like a balloon, slowly filling and stretching until it on the cusp of _popping_. He wanted it, craved the sweet release. But as he edged towards orgasm, seconds away from the warm satisfaction, Tyki pulled off his dick.

The shock of cool air against his throbbing cock dragged a displeased grunt from Link, cold and desperate for release. Tyki laughed as he wiped the spit and precum from the corners of his lips. He reached towards the nightstand, causally pulling open the drawer and digging through its contents. He plucked a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer, then returned to kneel between Link’s thighs. Their eyes met as Tyki popped open the bottle.

“Don’t look so pissed,” Tyki teased, dribbling the lubricant on his fingers. “I promise by the time I’m done with you, you’ll come so hard you’ll see double.”

Letting out a shuddered breath, Link’s dick twitched against his stomach. In that moment, he realized he’d do anything for Tyki—anything he wanted if it meant he could cum. It should’ve scared him, how little he cared, but all he could think about was the feel of Tyki’s mouth on him and how much he wanted to feel it again.

Tossing one of Link’s legs over his shoulder, Tyki lifted him off the bed enough to find what he was looking for. He slid his slick fingers along Link’s backside, his free hand squeezing the blond’s thigh. Link squirmed as he felt it—the pads of Tyki’s fingers massaging his hole, smoothing across tight, puckered skin, spreading the lubricant over him with precision and care. Tyki touched him so gently, Link’s heart flipped in his chest.

Tyki’s finger breached the tight ring of muscle and into Link. He twitched at the intrusion, softly crying out as his hips jerked upwards, cock straining to be touched but only finding the caress of cool air. It wasn’t painful as much as it was uncomfortable, foreign. Link wasn’t a virgin by any means, but it’d been a while since he’d been touched so intimately.

He pressed in to his knuckle, twisting his finger to spread the lube and work Link open gently. When the tension loosened in his body, Tyki pushed a second finger in, scissoring them inside with slow, methodical movements. The deliberate teasing yanked another whine from Link’s throat, his blood hammering in his ears as he struggled to keep from squirming.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Tyki asked, even as he pressed deeper, fingertips sliding purposefully over that sensitive bit inside that made his guts writhe with heady need and desire.

“Y-Yes,” Link replied, head tossed back against the bedding. His braid was still intact, but barely—strands of golden hair spilling from the usually tight plaits and sticking to his sweaty skin. He hadn’t even done anything but lie there like a buffet for Tyki to sample and yet he felt as if he’d run a marathon. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

With a smile, Tyki continued silently. He worked another finger into Link, stretching him three wide for a moment before pulling back altogether. As the fingers left him, Link let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and went limp against the mattress, barely registering Tyki’s movements. He heard the crinkle of a foil wrapper and the sound of a condom rolling on over slick flesh as he blinked slowly, staring up at the ceiling.

Tyki positioned himself behind Link, the tip of his cock pressed up against his hole, and leaned forward. The pressure forced Link’s back to arch as Tyki entered him, stiff heat stretching him to his limits. His gaze shot to Tyki in that instant, their eyes meeting as he filled Link up. That alone had him almost cumming onto his stomach like a horny teenager.

Meeting their lips again in a deep, lingering kiss, Tyki’s tongue invaded Link’s mouth, stealing his breath as he waited for Link to adjust to the thickness opening him wide. It was almost too much to bear and Link moaned into the kiss, legs spread wide to accommodate Tyki’s girth. He could barely think, barely breathe, but it was all too perfect to stop. And just when he thought he’d die from the thickness stretching him open and the talented tongue in his mouth, Tyki pumped his hips.

Link’s body rocked back against the bed from the power of Tyki’s initial thrust and he moaned like a cheap whore into his mouth. His hands scrambled to grab Tyki’s shoulders, just to find something to hold onto. His nails dug into Tyki’s back as he thrust again, harder than the last, all the while kissing Link and drinking down his moans as if he were a fine wine.

It was all too much—the pressure, the heat, the perfect rocking of Tyki’s hips into his. It set his insides ablaze with want, greedy for more of those tantalizing touches. Tyki pumped his hips, harder than before, and the force of it broke their lips apart. Link turned his head to breathe, chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath, while Tyki turned his attentions to Link’s neck, biting and sucking along his throat and collarbone.

His skin was on fire, sweat dampening the hair at his temples as he clung to Tyki. He buried his face in his shoulder as another thrust rocked his body, then another and another, until Tyki found a rhythm. His hips pumped steadily, the bedsprings creaking under them, and each time Tyki filled him up with his cock, Link choked on a moan.

Link’s cock rubbed between their stomachs, trapped against hot, sweaty skin as Tyki rutted into Link’s backside. He’d been so close to climax earlier that the chaffing drove him mad, the overstimulation leaving his skin sensitive and aching. But even with his body screaming at him, Link couldn’t stop himself from grinding up against Tyki, begging for more. He’d never felt so free, so uninhibited. It wasn’t the sex—at least, not entirely. There was something about Tyki that pulled him in, that drove Link out of his comfort zone and made him feel _alive_ for the first time in his life—

—Made him feel _desired_.

A nip to the tender skin on his neck, followed by a sharp thrust of Tyki’s hips, shook Link from his musings. Tyki’s pace quickened and Link whined as his eyes rolled back. Too fast—everything was happening too fast. He couldn’t keep up.

Grabbing his ass, Tyki lifted him up with a grunt, shifting his hips. Link’s back arched like a taut bow, muscles tense as Tyki worked into him harder. He felt Tyki’s cock delve deeper, brushing against that sensitive part in him that sent waves of pleasure up his spine and down into his toes.

“_Aaa,_” Link moaned, the sound echoing off the bedroom walls until Tyki claimed his mouth again with a hungry kiss. He dug his fingernails into Tyki’s shoulders, hips bucking up in a desperate bid for more friction against his raw flesh. He was so close—_so close__…_

As Tyki’s teeth grazed his lower lip, Link felt the surge of desire coiled in his guts like a snake ready to strike. His body seized up with intense heat as he finally came. Seed spilled between them in heavy, thick spurts, the wet squelching noises disgusting Link as much as they pleased him. He let out the most pathetic, needy whine yet, weakly rocking his hips to drag the last of his orgasm out.

Tyki grinned against his lips, pulling away from the kiss and planting his hands on either side of Link’s head. Link panted, body too numb and limp to do anything more than stare up at him with bleary eyes. Working his hips faster than before, Tyki pounded into Link’s ass, rocking the bed frame with each strong thrust.

Sore and sensitive, Link could only whine as Tyki fucked him into the mattress, the sound whistling past his teeth and lips. Their eyes locked and Link watched as Tyki’s own pleasure slowly overtook him—shoulders tensing, lips parted, and eyes half lidded. It only took a few moments for Tyki to join Link in completion, hips faltering as he let out a choked moan. He pressed his face into Link’s shoulder as he came, grinding their hips together until his muscles went slack.

The weight of Tyki’s larger form pressed Link back into the bed, and he felt the shift of Tyki’s cock inside him. He groaned, arms still loosely wrapped around Tyki. It took a moment for Tyki to gather his bearings, but when he did, he slipped his quickly softening dick from Link and disposed of the condom before crawling next to him on the bed.

Link stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, limbs as limp as noodles and body cooling off rapidly. He didn’t move as Tyki slid up against him, arm stretched out over his belly and uncaring of the mess stuck to his skin. Tyki tucked his face against his neck, planting lazy kisses along Link’s flushed and sweaty flesh.

“Was that a proper distraction?” he asked, fingers teasing along Link’s stomach and through the still wet cum.

Shivering, Link closed his eyes and felt the heat stir in his abdomen again—the hot desire begging him for more, begging him to stay in Tyki’s arms and milk this affair for all it was worth. “Yes,” he mumbled, voice barely audible to his own ears.

Tyki hummed to himself, still kissing over Link’s neck and shoulders. “Good.”

Link swallowed, parched and exhausted. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, the red numbers glowing in the dark. It was well after midnight. “I… I should go.”

“Should you?” Tyki asked back, his hand sliding lower on Link’s stomach. “I certainly don’t mind your company.”

“It’s late,” Link replied, his voice still low and hoarse. “I have work in the morning.” It wasn’t a lie, but the excuse rang hollow to his own ears. Tyki radiated a warmth that Link couldn’t pull himself away from, even though he knew he had responsibilities. He needed to go home, but damn, he wanted to _stay_.

Either Tyki read his mind or he was more stubborn than Link had realized. His hand slid lower yet, palming Link with a gentle touch. His fingers curled around his limp cock, slowly bringing the soft flesh back to life as he sucked another bruise into Link’s shoulder. “Call in sick,” Tyki whispered as his lips brushed along his ear. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Link let out a shuddered sigh, his heart beating like the wings of a bird trapped in a cage. His cock grew rigid under Tyki’s touches, betraying him even as he attempted to gather the strength to pull away from Tyki. “I shouldn’t…”

“Link,” Tyki said, slowly drawing back to look deep into his russet eyes. Link’s breath caught in his throat as he stared back, hypnotized by those pools of honey gleaming down at him, promising more pleasure and mischief to come. “Stay.”

Parting his lips, Link swallowed and relaxed under Tyki’s unwavering gaze. He knew he’d given in to temptation the moment he’d crossed the threshold of the apartment. “Okay.”


End file.
